


Mitakihara's Pride

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [23]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Magical Girls, Rebellion, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Begin anew.Parody of Sabaton's Far From The Fame.





	Mitakihara's Pride

Now alone, she will carry her cross  
She's been wounded before, claimed her grisly reward  
Now it seems as her soul has been lost  
Wished to heal his hand, our Sayaka's demand

Now  
She remembers the death  
The price that she paid with her life  
Still  
Her crusade charges on  
Into the light

Hearts of flame!

Hearts now are turning to flame  
Returning to honor your claim  
Sayaka Miki  
We've seen the demons you fight  
So shine your light, Mitakihara's pride

Went to war as the new world's begun  
Our Sayaka returns, knowing she cannot fail  
Facing Nightmares and treachery from  
A damned soul turning black, she will charge and attack

Now  
She remembers the death  
The price that she paid with her life  
Still  
Her crusade charges on  
Into the light

Hearts of flame!

Hearts now are turning to flame  
Returning to honor your claim  
Sayaka Miki  
We've seen the demons you fight  
So shine your light, Mitakihara's pride


End file.
